


A Man in Uniform

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 15: uniform ]“You should really where that uniform more often. You look good,” Connor says





	A Man in Uniform

“Geez, never knew you could be this pushy-“

Gavin is cut off as Connor’s lips meet his. They’re in the elevator going up to Connor’s apartment, and he’s on Gavin as soon as the doors close.

“You should really where that uniform more often. You look good,” Connor says

One of his hands squeezes Gavin’s ass, his hardening cock felt clearly against Gavin’s thigh.

“Fucking Hell,” Gavin gasps. “This why you’ve been staring at me the whole time?”

“Yes,” Connor says simply. “You look rather dashing.”

“You can say ‘hot.’”

Connor kisses him again, more impatient than Gavin has ever seen him.

The elevator opens on their floor, interrupting them. Connor pulls away reluctantly.

Gavin grabs Connor’s hand, dragging him over to where he knows the Android’s apartment is.

Connor is fumbling his keys out of his apartment, unlocking the door with more finesse than Gavin can manage.

They move towards the bedroom as soon as they’re inside, tongues down each other’s throats as they do.

Gavin’s knees hit the bed, and he falls backwards onto it. Connor straddles him, his hands snaking under Gavin’s shirt.

“I woulda put this shitty uniform on a lot sooner if I knew it’d get you hot under the collar.”

Connor unbuttons Gavin’s pants, pulling them down just enough to free Gavin’s growing erection from it’s constraints.

“Jesus, you really are desperate, huh? Never thought you could get like this-“

Gavin moans as Connor’s mouth wraps around his dick, his tongue licking over the head. He shuts up pretty quickly after that, his mind going plank as Connor does his magic.

Although Gavin finds it embarrassing how vocal he gets during sex, Connor is only ever spurred on by his noises, so he doesn’t bother with trying to smother them. Connor moans around his cock as Gavin’s hips buck upwards.

One of Gavin’s hands falls to Connor’s hair. He pets over it, knowing the encouragement is something Connor enjoys.

In one move, Connor takes his dick all the way to the hilt, his throat swallowing around Gavin’s cock. Gavin groans, his head thrown back.

Connor pulls off, artificial spit dripping down his chin. He smiles up at Gavin.

“I’d like to fuck you in that uniform. Would you find that agreeable?”

“Of fucking _course,_ dipshit.”


End file.
